roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saiga-12U/@comment-26797523-20180816181852/@comment-26797523-20180821052517
True to an extent, although both being short saves lives. It also means press "R," 2 seconds later an enemy pops up. A 2.1 second reload time (SCAR PDW) would save a life and kill the attacker. A 2.3 second reload would have you dead, as most guns kill around the 200 millisecond mark. "PDWs were supposed to be faster paced, but they had different plans, apparently. The PDWs are basically just a "miscellaneous" gun category now." Like how the carbines should've been? Hate to break it to any of the devs reading, but a 9mm or .45 ACP boolit isn't exactly an assault rifle boolit, and an assault rifle boolit from a slightly shorter barrel isn't a 9mm or .45 ACP boolit. If a gun is a 4-5 hit kill and the kill distance is 400 studs, present 4-hit range or not, the gun will kill in 5 bullets. Ultimately, if you're using a full auto weapon at 200 studs or more, the min damage is the only thing that should be focused on, and the max damage should just be ignored. Sure, it's nice to have in that sweet spot, but taking out enemies at range means you should just as well ignore the max damage. "UMP can 2-shot to the head" Of course, all 2 players of PF will take advantage of that consistently and regularly. Low ammo consumption doesn't exactly change the fact that it'll run dry at 2.5 seconds. SCAR PDW in comparison runs dry about 2.77 seconds. Milliseconds matter when your TTK is in milliseconds. I wouldn't call almost a bullet less per second a minor unnoticable decrease. If the TTK showed bodyshot TTK instead of headshot TTK (again, used by all of 2 people consistently in PF), the TTK would be 218 milliseconds, rounded up to 0.22 seconds. Granted, that's still a minor difference. "burst guns supposed to be spammed" Thanks for the laugh, dude. Seriously, though. The M16A4 and M4 pre-nerf were just as effective when doing one burst per foe. Burst spamming is more for guns like the AK-12, which don't have a one-burst range. I mean, it should with Hollow Point, but the devs are far too lazy to fix the negative multipliers that make Hollow Point useless. Unless you headshot consistently of course, but since when did anyone consistently go for headshots with a gun that wasn't a sniper rifle, Henry, 1858 Carbine, or the SVDS? L2A3 is believable. MP40's horizontal recoil is bloody ridiculous. "It was meant for CQC, which the Carbines were not specifically made for" well somebody fucking tell the devs that 'cuz they got slightly confused.'' ''Also, I wouldn't call a 0.185 second TTK "mediocre," as that's above average. Certainly kills faster than the FAMAS' and the M60's, and the MP7 by a slight bit. L115. Just L115. Bloody thing rapes nearly the entire class like the Lee-Enfield before it. Also, I love how people have the mentality to call the Saiga the most OP gun in the game (even though it never landed me a 10+ KD game. EVER), yet they turn around and call the BFG the worst sniper in the game (I almost consistently get 10+ KD games with it. I believe it has a teensy bit little more to do with range than most would believe). speaking of which they buffed the BFG's scope-in times. Like I need more fucking quickscopers in my life.